The Zombie
The Zombie is a special halloween episode of Gumbapedia Fanon Wiki. Summary Antonio321 rises from the dead. Characters *Gumball *Darwin *Anais *Doctor *AiAi *Crypto *Natalya *Jim *MeeMee *Sullvan Dog *Sergei *Agentpman1 *Antonio321 *Pox *Blasto *Fireball Brad Watterson *Gumba11gUy *Werewolf *Skylar Peterson *Cloudkit01 *CandyAnaisWatterson777 Transcript (In Elmore Graveyards.) Agentpman1: I wonder why Anais told us to come here...... Crypto: Mabye it's a prank..... Gumball: It can't be! Mabye she wants us to revive someone... Agentpman1: But who? (Later, Darwin sings Thriller.) Agentpman1: ALRIGHT! I GET IT! You scaring Skylar!!!! Darwin: Sorry... Agentpman1: Hmm...anyway I think we need to find a potion of reviveing.....(Something creeps up behind Agentpman1.) But were can I-huh? (Looks behind him to see Antonio321 as a zombie.) Agentpman1: 0_0 AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaeeehhhh Antonio! Long time, no see! hows everything going? (Antonio dosen't respond.) Agentpman: Me too!!!! Hahaha!! Just a sec! (Whispering to Crypto.) Crypto!! Unblock him!!! Crypto: I can't do that!!!! Agentpman: ..........................Well Antonio, me and my friends gotta.....RUN!!!!!!!! (Everyone leaves.) (Later.) Agentpman: MEEMEE!!!! MEEMEE!!! Where is she!!??? MeeMee: Ugh.....up here....on a tree!!! Agentpman: Who did that!!?? MeeMee: A zombie who looks like Antonio!!! And I've called the SWAT team, the KGB agents, and the military. KGB Agent #1: Have you seen this person? (gives her the flyer) Crypto: Hold on! Let me see that! (snatch the flyer from her) What?! You trying to kill Natalya? KGB Agent #1: That would be a yes! We looking for her. MeeMee: Sure. She's down there. Crypto: Really? You can't do that!! MeeMee: Sorry. It's the least I can do. Because they need to help with my promblem! KGB Agent #1: Thanks for the information...... What you're name? MeeMee: Oh. I'm MeeMee. KGB Agent #1: Okay, MeeMee. We'll deal with you later, fool. Come on, let's go. (The group walk away) MeeMee: Watch out for those zombies! Well, that taking care of! Right? (She notice that he gone) MeeMee: Uh...... Crypto? (Meanwhile) Berry: What is this creepy place...? (A person walks up moaning) YanYan: What is that? Berry: (screams) IT"S THE ZOMBIE!!! (the person walks up, reveling to be Jim) Jim: (looks like he's been hurt) Hey, guys... Berry: (hits him with a branch) Die zombie! (He now has a bump on his head) Mark: (appears out of nowhere) I'll take it from here. (hits him with an iron pipe) Die zombie! Berry: Thanks! Hey, wait a minute. That's just Jim. Sorry about that. Jim: It's okay... Berry: Come on, we got to leave this place... (grabs him) (Meanwhile) AiAi: Now, what's the progess? Pox: Well, he had infected 5 people, including Tobias and Sergei. There's a chance the virus will spread. AiAi: Which virus? Pox: The most dangerous virus, the T-Virus. AiAi: How's the virus jumped out from the movie and video game series, Resident Evil? Pox: I don't know? AiAi: By the way, have you ever watch that movie? Last time I've watched it, I was scarred that I have nightmares for 3 days. Pox: Oh, yes. It's was all started on a Friday night..... (Flashback starts) (It's was 2: 05 a.m. on a Friday morning, Crypto and Pox are watching a horror movie) Pox: Please turn that down! You're going to wake her up! ???: Wake up what? Crypto: Damn it. Pox: You need to listen to me! Crypto: Uh-oh. (Flashback ends) AiAi: So, what happen? Pox: Well, after Natalya took one look at that movie, she didn't get any sleep for two days. AiAi: Oh. That's terrible. MeeMee: What terrible? and I listen your whole story! Pox: Get down! AiAi: I'll get you down! (climb up to a tree) Hang in there! MeeMee: Whaaaat? (While AiAi is climbing, 2 zombies appear) AiAi: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! Zombies! MeeMee! Jump off! They're climbing to infect you! MeeMee: Okay! (Jump off the tree and lands safetly) Come on! AiAi: Sorry! I can't! I too afrind! Go on without me! Goodbye! (MeeMee leaves) AiAi: Hey, zombies. Nice there. No! No! (gets attacked) Help!! (Then he turns into a zombie) (Meanwhile) Pox: Hello! If anyone here-(gets hit by glass) Hey! Watch where you- This is a organsic poison chamber.... And someone in it! (Writes a note and put it on the glass) See ya! Crypto: Where is that damn- (gets hit by glass) Who's there? I got a weapon and I'm not going to use it! ???: I'm inside the glass! Crypto: Oh. A note. (reads the note) What? What happen! Natalya: Crypto! the worst has come to pass! Sergei has been infected! Crypto: Oh no! Tell me you used protection! or don't they teach sex-ed in the junior pioneers? Natalya: Kakaya zadnitza! Ugh! I'm not talking about S.T.D.! He's been infected with the T-Virus! Crypto: Oh. Never mind about what I said.... I going to find a cure! I just need to figure out to end this..... (walks away while thinking) Natalya: Hey, bitch! Where the hell you're going! This gas lever is going to be full! Ugh! (Meanwhile at the Wattersons' House) Crypto: Guys! There's something wrong! Gumball: Look, you can't bust down doors like that! Anais: Didn't you find a cure? Crypto: Hell, no! Anais: Well, we need to make cures for the T-Virus! Crypto: Well.....(Turns on the TV) TV: We're haveing a special report tonight! The T-Virus is spending some places of Elmore! We've got 30 zombies here! Wait, the zombies are coming to us! Well, this have been a special report! Please lock your doors, shuts you windows, and rember, do not get infected! (A zombie bite him) AAH! (The TV comes up with a screen says, "We're having some techinal difficuties right now, please come back later") Crypto: Now, there! (turns off the TV) Gumball: We'll use paintballs and paint bombs to make a cure! Using some science! (A montage begins where the group makes a cure) Gumball: I hope this works! (Meanwhile in Elmore's Gaveyard) Doctor: Hello! What's bring you here in this spooky night? MeeMee: The T-Virus is spending everywhere! ???: And I'm been trapped in a orgasmic poison chamber! MeeMee: Who's was that? Doctor: Mabye it's a monster. (A happy music plays) MeeMee: Hey, I got a text message! (Takes out her IPhone and reads it) "Help me! I been trapped in a organsmic poison chamber. Please help me so I can get the fuck out of this damn shit., from Natalya." (Walks up to the chamber) Natalya: (chuckles nervously) What? I got so pissed off.... MeeMee: Well, I heard that you got knock out hours ago and then put you in this thing. Computer Voice: Gas level is 95% complete. Natalya: Hurry up! MeeMee: Sorry, I love for you help, but we got a virus spending around Elmore. Thanks for texting that message. Farewell. (Then she walks away) Natalya: Wait! Get the hell- Ugh! I want to save Elmore! Not make it worse! What have I done! Computer Voice: Gas level is 100% complete. Now activing. Natalya: (sighs) Damn it. (Then she dies due to gas exhalution) (Meanwhile) Doctor: And that's how the zombie outbreak started. The End. Blasto: Lame story. I'm getting out of here. (walks away) Doctor: Wait! Come back! Ugh! I should go to the Wattersons' house to help them...... (Meanwhile at The Wattersons' house) Darwin: I've finished mine! (MeeMee, Yarnball, and Doctor comes in the house) Yarnball: What's going here guys? Gumball: Making a cure for the T-Virus. Yarnball: Guys! I watched that movie! And Crypto, bad news, your girlfriend has died from breating gas. Crypto: WHAT!! You'll take care of my formulm! (runs to the door) I got to see! Yarnball: Watch out for those zombies! Crypto: Yeah! I know! Doctor: I handle his formulm. (mixes the chemicals) MeeMee and Yarnball: We'll help! (they start their cure) (Back at Elmore's Graveyard) Agentpman1: Yes! She's dead! (do a happy dance) Crypto: Move it over! (smashes the glass with the baseball bat and its breaks) I going to handle this! (grabs her and walks to the Mothership) Agentpman1: Ok Crypto: I don't care! (enters the Mothership) Agentpman1: Geeze.... (5 zombies are walking up to him) Agentpman1: AAAAHHHH!!! (Runs off) I got to get out of this place! (Runs to the exit and into the park and 8 zombies stop him) Zombie #1: Brains........ Agentpman: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Runs to the other side) (Meanwhile at the Mothership) Pox: Crypto! You back! I'm have- Crypto: Not now! I'm so pissed off right now! (goes to the Cloning Lab) Pox: Wow. He's really angry...... and not happy..... (Meanwhile) Fireball: I got a idea! How about we'll kill them! (grabs a gun) MeeMee: No, Fireball. That's not going to work. Fireball: We got one choice left. Now, let's go kill the zombies! MeeMee, Gumball, and Anais: No! (they stop him) Yarnball: We can't do that. The blood gets all over the zombies and in the movie, the little girl said that we had to shoot them in the head. Fireball: Darn! MeeMee: And this is not Resident Evil! Fireball: We need a better idea! (Meanwhile...MeeMee sings Bad, by Micheal Jackson) Agentpman: I should be safe.... Antonia: Uagh..... Agentpman: AAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHH!!!!!! (Runs.) Crypto: Agentpman1, I Fogot my weapons!!! Have you seen them!!?? (Zombies bite Crypto.) Agentpman: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA-(Disappears.) Crypto: HELP!!!! COME BACK HERE! (Turning into a zombie.) HELP!!! I'M GONNA DIE!!!! HELP!!! AAAAAAAAAHAHHHHHHHaaaaaaaaauuuuuugggggghhhhhh.....brains..... CandyAnaisWatterson777: NOOOOO!!!!!!!!! (Meanwhile.) Sullvan: ANOTHER ZOMBIE APOCLYPSE!!!! HELP US ALL!!!! (A zombie verson of Hot Dog appears.) Sullvan: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Meanwhile.) Fireball: Um...guys.... MeeMee: Not now! Were planing something! Doctor: Ok! I figured something out! Fireball: Guys....... Doctor: (Talks about the plan with teachers voice.) Fireball: GUYS.... MeeMee: Just a second! Fireball: But..But... MeeMee: Shhh! Fireball: GUYS!!!!! MeeMee, Yarnball, Aguilera, and Doctor: WHAT??!! (Fireball is seen getting pulled by zombies.) MeeMee, Yarnball, Aguilera, and Doctor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! Fireball: HELP!!!!! MeeMee: FIREBALL!!!!! (AiAi breaks open the door.) Baron Proptop: YAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Gets eaten.) MeeMee, Yarnball, Aguilera, and Doctor: AAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!! (Meanwhile.) Dinky: Ugh......It's 11 p.m.! what is going on out there!!??? (Looks outside.) O_O.... (The zombies notice him.) Dinky: ....Help..... Gumball: We'll get you help! (Shoot a paintball at the zombie and it retuns back to normal) Yes! It's works! How your guys! Anais: Well, mine works! (Throws a paint bomb) Move! Gumball: Okay! (Move far away) (The bomb expoles and several zombies return to normal) Anais: Keep going! (throws a servel paint bombs at the zombies and it's explodes) Darwin: AHHH! (Shoots a lot of paintballs) Don't kill me! (he notice the gun is empty) Huh? Oh. Gumball: How many zombies we got left? Anais: We got 16 zombies left. Gumball: This has to end! Darwin: AAAAAHHHH!!!!! (Runs off) Anais: This is the last bomb I've got. (throws the bomb at them and it's explodes) Gumball: Come on! Come on! (The rest of zombies return back to normal) Anais: Yes! We did it! (CandyAnaisWatterson777, Yarnball, Aguilera, MeeMee, Doctor, and Agentpman walks out) Aguilera: It's is over! Gumball: Yep! CandyAnaisWatterson777: Yay! AiAi: I'm finally back! Fireball: What's happen here? Gumbal: Don't worry. I'll tell you about it when we play video games. Baron Proptop: Hello! At least people suffer bite marks. So how long the cure will heal marks? Anais: In about 3 days to a week. Antonio321: (groans) Where am I? Pox: Hey guys, how- HOLY SHIT WHAT HAPPEND HERE!?! MeeMee: Uhh......... AiAi: Hey, where's Crypto? (At the Saucer) Crypto: Now that I'm alone, let's say I could fuck her now...(pull the covers) Are you ready for this? (He took off his suit reviling him in his boxers) Natalya: I'm ready. Crypto: Alright. (He pulled down her underwear and started licking her pussy) Natalya: Oh, yes! Oh, OOO! (He heard this and encouraged him to lick even faster and sloppier) Crypto: Now where's the fun with that! (Her moans got loud as his tongue dug deeper and deeper) Natalya: Oh OH! Ho-how much is th- THAT?! (She felt an organism coming) (Crypto was now dominated as he took long hard licks and then twirled his tongue like a propeller) Crypto: Oh, this is good! Natalya: Yeah, whatever. (She started to pumped even faster) Oh shit! Here's it comes! (The splatter of cum exit her body and splatter on Crypto. He happily keep his mouth open and wrapped his arms around her stomach while tasting her gooey flavor) Crypto: Damn, that was good! (He pulled her underwear back up) Heh, heh. (He smiled and lied down on top of her. He then procceds to start kissing her while he wraps around his arms around her. He quickly sild his tounge through. It has wrapped around her tounge, and exchanged sailva while they are busy making out. Smacking noises travel throughout the room as their mouths started to be sticky from all the sailva, but that didn't seem matter to them. He quickly pulled the covers around them) (Meanwhile) MeeMee: I don't know. (Everyone look around in confusion) Pox: I know! He's in the saucer! Doctor: Eh.....? AiAi: Wow. (Meanwhile at the Saucer) Pox: Hello! If anyone here? I said hello! (You can hear kissing) Pox: I hearing things...(sees a blanket covering something) Ah! I found you! (pull the covers) What in the....? Crypto: Hey.... What's you doing? Pox: What I doing?! Get off that bed now! Crypto: Fine.... (gets out, put his suit back on, and sat down) Pox: I discover why you're weapons are missing! Crypto: Tell me about it....(drinks down wine) Pox: I dected heat from the Cloning Lab! You iditor! Crypto: Get out of here. Pox: Fine......(gets out) Crypto: And don't let the door hate you on the way out! Pox: I will get out back...er.....get you back! Natalya: Hey..... Pox: I.... Ugh! Should you been sleeping? Crypto: Don't listen to him. (His hand went under her underwear and started rubbing her pussy) There's nonthing to worry about.... Natalya: Fine. I got you. I'll see you in the morning. Crypto: I made a few adjustements..... (Epiloge.) Agentpman: Well....that was a day....at least it's all over.....(Walks away.) (Antonio's hand pops out of the ground.) THE END! Gallery HalloweenNight.png PosionPrison.png Ending Scene2.png S02E35DarwinThumbsup.png Humorleak34873.png Once again a possible leak.png DNA Testing.png WhatThat.png TheFridgePreview4.png DarwinPaintball.png PaintballAnais.png FewAdjements.png Storyboard Design SSPX0200.jpg SSPX0198.jpg Fridge3.png Fridge2.png Fridge5.png Trivia *This episode marks the first appearence of Gumba11gUy in fanfics *This is Doctor's first's major role. *The music, Thrillier and Bad, will be feature in this episode. *This is the first time Crypto reclones Natalya. *There are some referances to Resident Evil. *In a commentary, the short scene is similar to the episode, "The Nasty Patty" from SpongeBob. Category:Fanfiction Stories Category:Episodes by Agentpman1 Category:Episodes with much blood Category:Serious Episodes Category:Fanfics with made-up characters